callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning M1919
The Browning M1919 is a medium machine gun featured in all Call of Duty installments set in World War II after Call of Duty: United Offensive, and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The M1919 (also known as the 30 cal.) is the American light machine gun of choice. It uses a 150-round belt, and can kill in just a few rounds. It is found both mounted and portable, although the portable version is very rare and therefore ammo is scarce. It does not have much recoil, and has fairly good iron sights. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is available for both the British and American teams, and uses a 75-round belt. It can still deal one-shot headshots or three shots to the body even at extreme ranges. Its recoil is low, allowing it to be accurate even at max distance, but its reload time is very slow and its rate of fire cannot match a Submachine gun in close range. M1919 Browning UO.jpg|M1919 Browning. M1919 Browning Iron Sight UO.png|View from deployed M1919 Browning. M1919 Reload CoD UO.png|Reloading the M1919. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M1919A6 appears in only a few levels during the American campaign. As with the MG42 in the game, it cannot be aimed unless prone and with its bipod enabled. It is powerful, and will kill an enemy in one or two hits. If looked at closely, one will see some bullets left on the chain feed even though none should be left. It can be found first in the Ghostly Room easter egg on the ground beside the stairs in the level Underground Passage. In Road to Ramagen, it is seen by where the German plane is shot down with 99 bullets. In Last Bridge Standing, it is in the warehouse district, again with 99 bullets. Later it is found in Into The Heartland where it has a lot of ammo is present,about 400 rounds. It is very useful for this level, where there are fallen beams with enemies taking cover. Half of the belt will dispose of this, and around 200-300 rounds will be left over for the towers. With the added stock and foregrip, this model of the M1919 is the most accurately portable to date. M1919 Browning FH.png M1919 Browning 3 quarter view FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign The M1919 is only available in the form of a mounted turret. It still has high damage, especially in singleplayer. It also has a high rate of fire and good range and accuracy. Being mounted, its sights are unusable and only a small cross can be used to aim. However, this cross is very small and can easily be used for pin-point accuracy. The Browning also has a lot of muzzle flash, which can obstruct the player's view. Multiplayer It is still only available mounted. It can get one-shot headshots, or three shot kills to other parts of the body. It has fairly good accuracy, but being immobile restricts its use. M1919 Browning mounted CoD2.png|The M1919. M1919 Browning Call of Duty 2.png|Firing the M1919. Ranger using M1919 CoD2.jpg|A Ranger using the M1919 in the campaign. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the M1919 appears first in the level Counterattack as a mounted weapon, and appears as a portable weapon in the level Operation Husky. It is powerful, and will usually kill an enemy in three hits or less. When aiming, the player will automatically go prone and aim with the bi-pod on the ground unless he is standing near a ledge or other objects capable of mounting the weapon. It is known as the M1919A6 .30 Cal in game. Call of Duty 3 The Browning M1919A6 'appears in ''Call of Duty 3. Campaign The M1919A6 can be found in "The Mace" in the trenches when the player advances up the hill, and at the beginning of the last level Chambois in a mounted form to defend against the initial German attack, although the player is likely to take a lot of fire while using it, since it is very exposed. The M1919A6 is very powerful, killing enemies in 1-2 well-placed shots. Because of it's infinite ammunition supply, the player does not need to be resourceful when using the M1919A6. The portable version of the M1919A6 that appears in multiplayer does not appear in campaign. Multiplayer Whereas the M1919A6 is only mounted in the campaign, it is portable in multiplayer. When being aimed, the player automatically goes prone and places the bipod on the ground, although mounting points are available in most maps, such as low walls, windows, railings, etc. The M1919A6 is very powerful, capable of killing enemies in 3-4 shots. However, at longer ranges it is very difficult to operate, as the iron sights obstruct a lot of the player's view and the player is required to be in prone position when aiming. At incredibly short ranges, the player should not aim the weapon, as this will result in them automatically going to prone position. Therefore, it is recommended that the M1919A6 should be used at medium - short ranges. M1919 Browning CoD3.png|The M1919A6 Browning in first person. M1919A6 Browning Iron Sights CoD3.png|Aiming down the sights. Note that the player automatically drops to prone position when aiming down the sights. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The player starts with an M1919 during the missions "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" and "Relentless". The M1919 can picked on the level "Breaking Point". Ammo for the M1919 is very scarce and if not used wisely the player can run out very quickly. One exception of this is in Relentless, as the large number of Marines killed carry mostly M1919s. It has a very long reloading time compared to the MG42. The M1919 can also be seen mounted and usable on a Russian T-34 in the mission Ring of Steel. However, it has the firing sound of the DP-28. Interestingly this is the only portable machine gun in Campaign that uses iron sights when mounted with the bipod. When it is mounted, when the ADS button is not pressed, the player will look down the sights; pressing ADS will simply increase the level of zoom. But in multiplayer when mounted it will use the standard aiming cross, except for the one mounted on the T-34 tank. Multiplayer The M1919 is unlocked at level 61 and is classified as a heavy machine gun. Compared to most other machine guns, excluding the MG42 and FG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights are very bulky, and the weapon has mild sway and recoil. On the Wii version, some ignore this gun because of the lower rate of fire and how the aiming works different than in Campaign, (in Campaign the iron sights will stay in the middle of the screen when moving, but in multiplayer the sights can move to the edge of the screen) making it partially block the players vision when tracking a target. The RoF is slow on the Wii too, although applying Double Tap fixes this problem. One very useful, yet odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as a SMG. It is possible this was done for balance reasons, because many players dislike the M1919's sights, slow reloads, and relatively low rate of fire compared to the MG42. It should be noted that this movement advantage does not apply to Nazi Zombies. Its main flaws are a long reload time and poor hip accuracy. If used correctly, however, this weapon can be extremely useful, effective at medium to long ranges and still powerful at close range. In addition, reload cancelling is very effective on the M1919, saving 2.2 seconds of time to cut the reload down to 4.25 seconds. This weapon will kill in two hits with Stopping Power or three without, with the exception of players who have Juggernaut or Second Chance. Steady Aim is a very useful perk with this gun, as this will greatly improve its capability in close quarters combat, and will allow a player to avoid using the unpopular bulky iron sights in all but long range engagements. Steady Aim complements the M1919's excellent movement speed, damage, and rate of fire to rival the CQC power of any SMG. The Double Tap perk will further improve its power by boosting its rate of fire from 625 to 875 rounds per minute. However, this will eat up the 50 round magazine in a very short time, and this weapon has a longer reload time than any other in the game. For this reason, some players may prefer to use Stopping Power instead. With Stopping Power, the M1919's 40 damage per round is increased to 50, giving it the same two-round kills as an MP40 at close range. However, unlike an MP40 (or any other SMG), the M1919 does not lose damage over distance, meaning that the M1919 can be just as deadly to an enemy across an entire map as it is to one just a few feet away. The only attachment available is the Bipod. Nazi Zombies The M1919 is available on all Nazi Zombies levels, but only from the Mystery Box. It is widely considered one of the best guns available in Nazi Zombies due to its high damage, large magazine, and high reserve ammo count. It's comparable to the MG42, but with a slower rate of fire, though this can help save ammo. In Der Riese, it can be upgraded to the "'''B115 Accelerator", featuring a higher rate of fire, and more spare ammunition. Since this weapon has a long reload time, Speed Cola and reload cancelling are necessary if one wishes to use it as a front-line weapon. Double Tap Root Beer can increase its rate of fire, but is not advised due to increased ammunition consumption. Mobility is very slow, so the user will have to sprint to avoid the hordes of zombies. M1919 Browning vs. B115 Accelerator Weapon Attachments *Bipod M1919 Browning WaW.png|The M1919 Browning in first person. M1919 ADS WaW.png|Iron sights. B115 Accelerator WaW.png|The B-115 Accelerator. M1919 pack a punch.png|The B-115 Accelerator in the Der Riese trailer. M1919 Black Cats WaW.png|A M1919 in "Black Cats" used by Petty Officer Locke. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The M1919 in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) has the same rate of fire as the console and PC version. The player can carry it, and mount it where there are glowing machine gun mounts. When mounted, it has unlimited ammo, and no recoil, making it a very effective weapon. However the player cannot shoot, or melee while carrying it. Oddly, it is used by all factions except for the Germans, and it is absent from multiplayer. M1919 DS.jpg Image:WaWDS1919.jpg|The M1919 un-deployed. It is unable to be fired until mounted. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The M1919 can be found in the Mystery Box, like the console version. It is very similar to the MG42, but with a slower rate of fire, which can be useful when firing single shots. M1919ipod.png|The iron sights. M1919 Mystery Box CODZ.PNG|Getting the M1919 from the Mystery Box Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M1919 appears in Mobilized as a machine gun used by the Insurgents. It is mainly available in a mounted form, but can be found as a portable emplacement which the player can carry and mount it when designated. The 3-D model when portable is the same as the one in ''World at War'' on DS with improved texture detail. File:M1919_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The M1919 Browning mounted. Trivia *The mission, "Breaking Point," has a soldier (who can be saved or killed) seen after exiting the tunnels listed as a submachine gunner, even though he has an M1919. *Like the MG42, the Deployable M1919 Browning in Call of Duty: World at War will overheat if deployed, however, the one in Call of Duty: United Offensive will not (along with Deployable MG34 and DP28). *On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank appears to be an M1919. *If the player looks at the Browning from third-person view, there is no ammo belt on the weapon. *As with all bipods the bipod will appear extended when viewed from third person instead of retracted as viewed from first person. *When a Browning M1919 is carried in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), the ammo counter always says that there are 999 rounds left in the belt and no rounds in reserve. This is also true in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. *In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the Browning is mounted, one bullet fired would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the ammo belt's animation is strange. When firing full-auto, the belt appears to be going in constantly, but if only single shots are fired, the belt appears to be pulled in then let out a bit every shot. Also, even with a few shots left, the belt will all be there, and will be pulled into the weapon with extreme speed on the last shot. *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the weapon always has a full ammunition belt, but when the reload animation begins the belt will vanish without any obvious reason. *If the weapon is reloaded while the bipod is deployed in Big Red One and the aim button is released, the animation will play twice, but the second time will not decrease the player's mobility. *In Call of Duty 2, the M1919 in "Crossing the Rhine" has an ammo belt. *The Call of Duty 3 M1919 has the number "7.62" written on the rear iron sight. *Takeo Masaki uses an Pack-a-Punched M1919 in the Der Riese trailer. es:Browning M1919 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 3 Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 3 Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Machine Guns